


Caught

by Moonlightmusic



Series: Chronicles of a Thief [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, a little nsfw, nothing graphic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmusic/pseuds/Moonlightmusic
Summary: The secret Mercer and Zayra have been hiding comes to light





	

Mercer pushed his body against Zayra’s, pinning her to the Cistern wall behind them. His lips were on her neck, gently kissing and biting at the exposed sensitive skin, while his hand was making its way down. Her face was flushed and her eyes were half-shut as soft moans escaped her lips. Their guild leathers only added to the heat they were feeling, and both knew what this was going to lead to. In fact, the desire and lust that had been pent up needed its release.

Zayra had been gone for three months on personal business. At first when she told him she was leaving, he didn’t say much. All he told her was to be ready to make up for the lack of jobs. The night before she had left, they spent the night together and before he woke up she was gone.

She never did explain where she was going or why, but that might be because he never asked.

It would be a lie if Mercer didn’t say he missed her, but there were many reasons for that. The Guildmaster noticed the lack of septims coming in, while he himself began missing her touch. He knew that he could’ve found someone else to get the job done, given what their relationship was supposed to be, but a part of him didn’t want to.

To be quite honest, he didn’t want anyone other than her.

They didn’t want to admit it, but love was actually coming into play. While the two would never actually mutter the words other than variations of it during sex, it was coming a reality. They accepted it in their own ways, however it was unknown to the other. It didn’t matter right now. All they needed was each other.

While her one hand played at the waistband of his pants, the other tugged at a few strands of his hair. He took the hint and moved his lips to hers, kissing her roughly. Now, their hands stopped what they were doing and their arms wrapped around each other. They moved from the wall, and Mercer took a seat on his desk as Zayra sat on his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist.

They look in each other’s eyes for a moment, not saying a word. They knew what was happening, what all this meant. Their relationship was changing, and whether it is for better or worse they didn’t know. They didn’t want to dwell on it though, and maybe that was for the best.

“I missed you,” Zayra finally spoke up. The gaze between them broke, and Mercer looked away for a moment. She blushed again, but this time from embarrassment. I know I shouldn’t have said anything she thought to herself, mentally berating herself.  

He sighed. “I missed you too.” His voice was low, almost as if he didn’t want it to be heard. The words caught her by surprise, but she stopped herself before she said anything. “In fact, I missed you a lot,” he admitted.

She leaned down a softly kissed him, embracing the moment. The path their relationship was heading down was a dangerous one, but their want for each other was a far greater need. “Are you going soft on me?” she joked.

He looked at her and smirked. “Oh I think you can tell I’m anything but soft.” It was vulgar and true, but it somehow brought a small smile to her face. She moved her hips, which led him to take a sharp breath. “Fuck,” he moaned, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

She cocked an eyebrow. “All that from a little wiggle of the hips?”

He didn’t look at her, but his face turned a light shade of red. “Shut up.”

The smile that resided on her face was now a cruel grin as she slowly moved her hips on his. She ran a few fingers through his hair as he tried to hold back as much as he could. A few small noises came from him but no words could be made out. Suddenly she stopped, and he brought his gaze to her. “Why is this getting you off so much?” she asked.

Mercer gave a hefty sigh. “Because I haven’t been with anyone since you left. I mean, the thought crossed my mind once or twice, but nothing came from it. No one can compare to your touch,” he admitted.

A soft chuckle came from Zayra. “So you’re sensitive?”  He only rolled his eyes at the comment and she leaned towards him to leave a few kisses on his jawline. “I’m in the same boat,” she told him. “So at least we’re faithful.” It was meant to be a joke, but both knew it meant something more.

That was it. The tides turned when he roughly kissed her. The soon found themselves back on their feet, hands roaming to undo the buckles on their guild armor. This wasn’t the original plan; they haven’t been intimate in the Cistern since their first time together. However, sometimes it’s best to follow your instincts and do what feels right.

The buckles were off, but before they were thrown to the floor Zayra made a suggestion to move to the training room. Next thing Mercer knew she was dragging him there. And soon enough she was against the wall, her legs wrapped around his hips, and both had a significant less amount of clothes.

Throughout this entire ordeal, they had been alone. Nobody was in the Cistern or even the Ragged Flagon for that matter. It was unusual, very unusual in fact. It might’ve had something to do with a festival, but still neither knew. However, some things are better left unquestioned, especially when it benefited the persons in question. Nevertheless, when it comes to matters such as this, taking precautions for what-if’s would’ve been the smart idea.

They were too preoccupied with the movements at hand, and the soft moans and grunts that escaped their lips. They never heard the two pairs of curious footsteps approaching, or the low sounds of their chatter. However, they did hear the loud voice when they were spotted

“By the gods, I’m so sorry!” The voice was far too obvious to both of them. It was Sapphire. Being startled, Mercer lost his hold on Zayra, who fell to the ground with a thud. It didn’t affect her, and both were left wide-eyed and confused, and their faces were practically burning with embarrassment.  

“We heard some noises,” the other voice attempted to explain but trailed off. It was Brynjolf.

Zayra rested her face in her hands, trying not to cry. By the nine she was embarrassed, but also frightened to an extent. It was out. Her relationship with Mercer was outed. She knew they wouldn’t tell anyone, but there were to many what-if’s in this situation. What the fuck were they going to do?

The feeling of clothing being tossed at her brought her out of her thoughts, and she looked up and saw a fully dressed Mercer. He wore a blank expression, probably because he didn’t know what to make of the situation. She stood up and quickly got dressed, trying to figure out what to do. Did the other two leave? Can they just leave the room? Are all parties going to act as if this never happened? To many things raced through both of their minds, yet no answers.

“What do you wanna do?” she finally asked him. She took a few steps towards him and debated the idea of placing a hand on his shoulder. However, she knew it was a bad idea.

He didn’t say anything for a moment, he only stared at the ground. After he took a deep breath, he finally spoke. “I guess we can start with leaving the room.” His voice was soft, and still he didn’t look at her. He only brought his gaze up when he noticed she said nothing. “We’re going to have to face them sooner or later,” he reminded her.

“I know but-”

“There’s no buts about it,” he interrupted. “If they’re still out there then I’ll talk to Brynjolf and you’ll talk to Sapphire. If not, then we’ll just leave and deal with it tomorrow.”

She nodded and without any other words, they walked out of the training room and slowly made their way to the Cistern. When they arrived, Brynjolf stood by Mercer’s desk while Sapphire sat at her bed. The two parted ways.

Taking a seat next to Sapphire on the bed, Zayra gave her an awkward smile, which the other returned. She heavily sighed trying to figure out the best way to approach this. “I would say it wasn’t what it looked like, but it was exactly what it looked like,” she attempted to joke. However, it did nothing.

“How long have you two been… you know,” she quietly asked her. It was the obvious question that was going to be asked.

“For a while. It started a few months after I joined,” she explained. “I was going to tell you, but I didn’t know how. I didn’t want you to think less of me.”

Sapphire placed a hand on his shoulder. “I could never think less of my best friend,” she told her and gave her a smile. A smiled formed on Zayra’s lips as well. “I mean, I will judge you just a little bit because of all the men in the guild you picked Mercer, but then again we can’t all be perfect.”

Both of them started to laugh at her comment, finally relieving the tension from the conversation. It was still awkward, seeing what the subject matter was, but it helped. It helped a lot in fact. They both shot a quick glance towards where Mercer and Brynjolf stood, but nothing could be heard. However, neither look entirely irritated, so it must be going fine.

“I have to ask,” Sapphire interjected. “Are you two a thing, or is it just purely sexual?” Zayra shrugged, telling her it was complicated. “I guess with Mercer it would have to be.”

“Please don’t tell anyone,” Zayra told her. Before she could explain anything else, Sapphire gave her a smile saying that it never crossed her mind to tell anyone. It was going to stay a secret. Without a second thought, they hugged each other and the conversation was over.

Standing up, Sapphire said her goodbyes and started to walk off. Brynjolf followed suit, and soon enough they left through the Ragged Flagon leaving Zayra and Mercer alone once more. He stayed behind his desk however, and she knew she had to speak to him.

“I’m guessing it went fine?” Zayra asked as she approached him. He gave her a slight nod.

“He did admit that he had his suspicions about our relationship,” he began to explain. “and he knows better than to tell everyone.”

“Shit,” she muttered causing him to look at her confused. “It slipped my mind to ask them why they were down here in the first place.” He smirked.

“I did. Apparently there are some guards snooping around the secret entrance instead of enjoy the festivities. Those two noticed and came down here to see if any of them were in here.”

“Oh. Well, at least their minds were in the right place.”

Neither of them said anything else, mainly because there wasn’t anything else to say. They were caught and that’s all there is to it. Luckily, they were caught by members who they considered friends, or at least Zayra did, so they had nothing to fear. Still, both knew that a few thoughts would rest at the backs of their minds.

Deciding to call it a night, both starting making their way to their homes to spend the rest of the night. Tonight was odd and nobody could deny that. While it will never be forgotten in terms of what was found out, hopefully the aspect that led to it would start to fade away as time goes on. Nevertheless, the sight the two had caught will probably never be forgotten. How could it? Still, these two hoped it wouldn’t come back to bite them in the ass.

Finally, they saw the star filled sky as they left the Ratway. The cool air hit them, and in a way it was refreshing. The two walked up the stairs, and before they could part ways, Mercer grabbed her wrist. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

He gestured over towards his home, and while she didn’t want to smile she did.

“Really? After what happened you still have that on your mind?” She wasn’t angry by any means, in fact she found it amusing. In all honesty, it wasn’t shocking.

“We never did finish,” he reminded her.

“You’re terrible,” she told him while rolling her eyes. He let go of her wrist, but he didn’t leave yet. She took a few steps toward him. “You’re lucky I missed you so much.”

A small smile appeared on his lips but was gone in an instant. He wanted to kiss her, but decided on a simple I missed you too would be fine. The two quickly made their way to his home, and the moment the door closed they found themselves in each others arms, their lips on one another.

Before she was against the wall, she whispered something in his ear. It was a promise, and it brought a low chuckle from him. Once again he grabbed her wrist and he brought her upstairs.


End file.
